


Drives like Flying

by SwordofRebecca



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stream of Consciousness fic featuring Tony, Steve and the Audi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drives like Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this playlist: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2A1GJ5oEzg&list=PLzvr4fkBdPjj6NIy0XNl0SNrBz5AnqJtj
> 
> Since this is a Stream of Consciousness fic, it will be full of grammatical no noes. I have planned this fic for months and am glad that I finally get to write it thanks to Kink_Bingo 2013: Vehicular. Too bad it's a retired kink. :/ At least I got the fic done!

He drives his favorite car. That Audi. That whatever it's called, but it shines down the road like a comet. Feels like a video game. One with lines and bright lights and blocks and pretty shiny things. Tony drives past them all, around everything.

Yes, it's alright. Like flying. Steve can't help but smile as he watches Tony's hands on the wheel, his dress shoes against the pedals, the road, the stars that shine past them. The road ahead. Feels like flying. Feels like crazy. Feels like skill that saves them.

“It's alright,” Tony whispers.

Steve echoes it, and knows damned well that it means. “It's alright.”

Just this moment, this time, this day. It's alright. No Loki. Fuck SHIELD. It's all about Tony in his car that is going so fast, it can't be measured. They might as well be in space.

It's alright. Yes. Steve closes his eyes and leans back. Yes. It's alright, but damn it why didn't I have a car like this in my day? No matter. I have it now. Tony.

Tony drives like he flies like he drives on Earth, in iron, in space, in a suit, no not the Jarvis suit, but one that makes him both pro and casual. Tony is everything great, but good luck getting him to admit it. Actually, he knows he is, so he doesn't need to remind anyone as his Audi is a nice red, gray, white, whatever it is this day.

Who cares? Today they sing the nothing song because the car sings for them and damn it sounds beautiful. They smile, like flying, driving like crazy under the bright sun that might as well be God's flashlight, but Tony doesn't care about judgment because there is little he fears.

Now they are cruising under the California sun or is it? New York? It's bright now and the stars aren't around right now. They feel like flying, but they're not in the air and Tony is in complete control.

They sing the nothing song together and it is beautiful. No Loki. Fuck SHIELD. No one is calling them now. Just Steve holding Tony's hand over the gear stick while Tony shifts and flies down the space road under the clouds, the sun. Space. Hope.

Ah, hope. Steve thought that existed for other people. Something he was supposed to give from his motorcycle, but no, not today. It's here now while singing the nothing song. Tony drives like crazy, but it's the good kind, the kind that keeps Steve smiling and feeling like nothing can bring him down. They want to dance, but the Audi R8 does that for them. It also sings along with them and the engine is like a fine opera.

No way they can be happier, but they don't want to be because everything is fine NOW. NOW is the only thing's that real. The leather seats, the car that smells of new and clean. Of Tony who wears a wonderfully powerful cologne. He is not Iron Man for nothing as he stares at the road with those dark brown eyes. Resolute. Will. This is what Tony really is and Steve leans back and feels like flying as Tony drives like crazy. The good kind of crazy. The one that shines in the sun.

“Holy shit, I'm happy!” Tony suddenly exclaims. “You ever feel like this? It's been awhile. It's like seeing Pepper again!” He looks a little to the side. “It's like seeing you again.”

Steve smiles. That's all he can do, but it's enough. More than enough because Tony smiles and floors it and he laughs as they fly on the road, the earth, and it might as well be the sky. No Loki. Fuck SHIELD. Just these two men, MEN, no need to be Superheroes now as they fly to who knows who care where. There is hope now. Just now, and it's all they need now. Tony is like a skier as he moves around slower vehicles. Now Steve knows that Tony's been in some races. Mad skills? Steve smirks and wonders if he can do better.

No need to compete now though. Put on a suit now? No. Just casual. No need for Iron or American Flags. There is hope now in this gorgeous vehicle that shines red, gray, white, whatever. Sounds like sex and soon it will be because Tony is beautiful. So is Steve. They both smile feeling like the world is theirs and theirs alone. Sounds like Supervillains, but they are not. They are men right now. One who is driving like a flying mad man and the other stunned that he is sharing the experience, but they are happy. Smiling, flying, free. All of that. Right now.

No one is chasing and cops don't seem to notice. Maybe because it's Tony. Maybe they're lucky and Steve is surprised to find that he doesn't care. It IS Tony. Must be, has to be because he looks sexy behind the wheel, in control with nothing to stop him. This is what power looks like. Must be the car. No. It's Tony. No. It's both.

Tony is smiling again and he's been doing so for quite some time. Not that Steve is one to talk because he is smiling to. He hasn't smiled in years. Not like this. Tony turns to him.

“It's alright.” He looks back at the road. “Wow. It's alright.”

He doesn't need to put on a suit. Steve doesn't need to either. He doesn't need his Shield. “It's alright.”

They never thought it would be this way as Tony barely stops before accelerating again because damn it he can! It's alright. Yes. It is. Neither one of them believe that it can get better than this in this lovely car that sounds like perfection. Tony hands are on the wheel. He is relaxed. He is certain. He is Iron Man and he is called that for a reason.

“It's alright.” Steve says and laughs. He hasn't laughed this way in years.

Now, they are more relaxed as the sun sets behind him. This isn't a cowboy movie. This isn't a comic book. This is real. Beautiful like the horizon behind them. Tony isn't driving into the darkness though. He is flying into the light. Different lights, but ones that Steve enjoys flying into. Watching artificial rainbows that neither one of them mind chasing.

Tony is cruising now, but remains in control. He is not smiling, but it's clear that he is at peace. For once. Finally. Steve watches and finds himself smiling.

They don't have to say anything now. Just think. Together. No one saw this coming. They did not know, but what luck that they do now.

“Is it really luck though?” Steve asks.

“What?” Tony asks.

“We're here,” he replies. “Is this luck?”

“No.” Tony's answer is simple and clear.

“You make your own luck?”

“No. We're here. That's it.”

Steve chuckles. “Yes, here.”

Here is the only thing that's real and it shines like the dusk or dawn of whatever makes the sky a bright orange red that a poet would need to describe. Neither one of them are poets. Tony speaks with science and Steve speaks with action. They are holding hands again. Tony is warm, strong, iron, flesh. Feels wonderful. Like the Audi. The seats are wonderful. Tony is wonderful. Steve is wonderful and the sky is wonderful. What else can be said? Nothing.

What am I doing here? Who is asking that question? Who will answer? No one. Because that question is never asked. They must be in a city now because the lights shine like a brand new Vegas. Everything shines like hope. Like dreams. Like the Audi that is red, gray, white, whatever. Tony lets the lights guide him. He lets his speed guide him. He still flying and driving like crazy, but it's the good kind. The one that Steve finds himself enjoying.

Tony is accelerating and Steve can't help but like the dress shoes on the pedals, those strong hands on the wheel and occasionally shifting. The radio is beautiful. Steve has never heard this music before, but it is beautiful. Harmonized. Like them. Perfect. No Loki. FUCK SHIELD. It's just them now with the lights guiding them, taking them everywhere nowhere. Wherever. Whatever. The sky, the road. It doesn't get better than this.

Steve decides that one day he will be driving this car. He'll tell himself that he will obey the speed limit because Captain America is supposed to. He knows he's full of shit. Right now, he is a human. Right now, there is no need to be a Superhero.

Just drive. Drive like flying, like crazy, but the good kind. Steve keeps his grip on Tony's hand when he can. There is peace in this kind of speed. Contentment in this kind of control. Steve can see the lights in Tony's dark eyes and he can only think of beautiful as the Audi takes them everywhere under the sky.


End file.
